


Shawn Spencer: Psychologist

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: psychflashfic, Episode Related, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Spencer, renowned occupational psychologist, returns to Santa Barbara to lend a helping hand to the police department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Spencer: Psychologist

**Author's Note:**

> For the psychflashfic (on LJ) Challenge #6: AU. This follows a bit of the 3x01: "Ghosts" storyline, with a couple of lines taken from it/inspired by it. Some implied Shawn/Carlton pre-slash.

Shawn Spencer straightened his tie (again) as he walked up the steps of the police station. He couldn't help the nervousness. It'd been seven years since he'd last set foot anywhere in Santa Barbara, let alone his father's workplace. He never would have agreed to do the job with the police department if it hadn't happened to coincide with his high school reunion.

"Mr. Spencer; I'm glad you could make it." Chief Vick had a firm grip as she shook Shawn's hand. He followed her into her office, taking the seat she offered him. "I understand your time with us is limited..."

"I'm due in San Diego in three days," Shawn confirmed. "If necessary, I'll have a few days after I finish there before I'm due in L.A. for a conference." The Chief gave him a small smile.

"Honestly, I hope you'll be finished by then." She slid a small stack of file folders across her desk toward him. "Most of my people met the evaluation requirements before our department psychologist resigned. I only have four I'd like you to meet with: three officers and my head detective."

"Your head detective?" Shawn said in surprise. It'd been his experience head detectives were usually pressured into keeping on top of their requirements, if only to set an example for their underlings.

"There've been a few...incidents. He's a good detective, but the general consensus is that he has trouble working with, and relating to, others." Shawn suppressed a sigh, reminding himself not to project his father's issues onto other people. "Will my office be sufficient for your interviews?"

"That's fine," Shawn agreed. "I'll start this afternoon." The Chief stood to show him out. She paused mid-handshake.

"I heard you're originally from Santa Barbara," she said. Shawn casually pulled his hand back, covering his discomfort by picking up the file folders. "You wouldn't happen to be any relation to Henry Spencer, would you?" Shawn hoped his wince wasn't noticeable.

"He's my father," he replied shortly before he turned and left.

* * *

The evaluations of the first two uniformed officers went easily enough. His questions were standard, their responses were standard and Shawn wrote them off with flying colors. The third officer spent so much time nervously stammering through the interview, Shawn figured he'd probably schedule a follow-up session, just in case.

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was Shawn's last appointment of the day. From the moment the man stepped into Shawn's borrowed office, it was made abundantly clear to Shawn Detective Lassiter was there involuntarily. (Having had a few more conversations with Chief Vick, Shawn didn't doubt she was capable of being an intimidating woman.)

Shawn made a mental note of 'paranoia' as the detective sitting across from him rattled on about bugs and recording devices. "Detective, I assure you, this session is not being recorded," Shawn said, trying to not to sound as amused as he was.

"You wouldn't be opposed to me patting you down, then," Lassiter said in challenge. Shawn hadn't known the detective for long, but somehow he wasn't surprised by the question.

"Well, maybe not if you bought me dinner first," Shawn found himself shooting back. He tried not to look smug as the other man blushed. Lassiter was kind of cute speechless. "May we continue, Detective Lassiter?"

* * *

Henry was the last person Shawn expected to see standing on the other side of his hotel room door. The two Spencer men stared at each other for a long moment before Shawn relented and stepped aside, letting his father in.

"Someone at the station let you know I was in town?" Shawn asked as Henry inspected the room.

"Your mother told me," Shawn looked a this father in surprise. "We do still talk, you know."

"Coulda fooled me," Shawn muttered under his breath. Henry frowned, but didn't comment. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Seeing for myself my kid's still alive," Henry snapped. Shawn looked away from him.

"Mission accomplished."

"Shawn..." Something in Henry's tone made Shawn look up. The last time he'd spoken to the older man it'd been to say he intended to follow in his mother's footsteps instead of his father's; an entire father-son relationship thrown out for spite.

Henry broke the silence. "Take care of yourself, kid," he said with a sigh and moved toward the door.

He had the door halfway open before Shawn managed to whisper, "Dad." Henry paused, but didn't turn around. "You too." With a nod, Shawn was alone in his hotel room once again.

* * *

"Wow," Detective Lassiter said with a relaxed grin. Shawn couldn't help but smile in return. "I've never been able to open up like that to anyone before." Shawn bit down on the urge to say something sarcastic like 'Really? You seem like such a sharing person.'

"I...uh...heard today's your last day," Lassiter said, avoiding Shawn's gaze.

"Yeah. I'm headed to San Diego in the morning," Shawn replied.

"More cops to shrink?" Lassiter asked with a wry semi-smile. There was a weird twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Shawn. Shawn fought the urge to fidget as he realized Lassiter was very likely trying to flirt with him in his own, slightly awkward, way.

"Something like that," Shawn agreed softly. He was startled when Lassiter abruptly stood.

"Well thanks, Doc," the detective said as Shawn stood as well. "It was..."

"...like getting your teeth pulled with rusty pliers?" Shawn offered, mostly just to pull another smile from Lassiter. (He wasn't disappointed.)

"_Enlightening_," Lassiter corrected. He held out a hand and they shook a goodbye. Lassiter was nearly to the door before Shawn managed to kick his own ass into gear.

"Detective," he said quickly. Lassiter stopped and turned to face him. There was something hopeful in the other man's face that gave Shawn the courage to continue. "How do you feel about high school reunions?"

/end


End file.
